Lost Love
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: He pulled the trigger expecting the click of an empty gun. But this sound was much louder and with a small gasp, Andy fell to the floor and blood began to pool around her head. What if Nick misjudged the weight of the gun? Will Andy survive?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**LOST LOVE**

**Prologue**

"I'm not the leak!" Nick yelled in frustration

Von lowered his gun "Okay then…prove it"

"How?" Nick asked

Von smirked and took out another gun, handing it to Nick "Shoot her"

"What?!" Nick refused to take the gun

"I said, shoot her" Von replied and forced Nick to take hold of the gun

"He…he's not going to do it, he knows I didn't do anything" Andy said in a surprisingly steady voice

"You didn't do anything?!" Von shouted incredulously "You broke into my house and snooped around, you have a gun…if he's not the leak, then you are"

"Yeah I have a gun, but that doesn't make me a rat" Andy said as she could feel herself start to panic "I don't even know what you guys do"

At that moment the ring leader himself, Wilson Burr, entered the room "So where are we at in here?" he asked nonchalantly as he hung up his phone.

"Nowhere" Nick replied "I'm not shooting anyone"

Both Burr and Von aimed their guns at Nick, "You don't have a choice, it's her or you" Burr told him.

Nick shifted the gun in his hand, calculating the weight. By the weight of it he could tell it wasn't loaded, _'This is all just a test'_.

Von began to taunt him "Do it! Now, come on, do it!"

"Just shut up, I'm doing it" he looked to Andy and said "Trust me"

"T…trust you? What do you mean 'trust me'…Nick don't do this" Andy pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay, just look at me, it's going to be okay" he told her as he aimed the gun at her head, he pulled the trigger expecting the click of an empty gun. But this sound was much louder and with a small gasp, Andy fell to the floor and blood began to pool around her head.

* * *

**So what do you think? should I continue?**


	2. Broken

**_Well the reviews have it, here's chapter 1_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**LOST LOVE**

**Chapter 1 – Broken**

"I don't see what harm could come from you having a drink with me" Marlo said nonchalantly

"I'm not interested Cruz" Sam replied for the umpteenth time. He liked her alright, just not like that.

Marlo sighed "What's this McNally have that I don't?"

"Everything" he said, and that one word said it all.

They were walking out of the café they stopped at for lunch when Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah" he answered

"Is this Sam Swarek?" an unfamiliar voice asked

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Maria Rodriguez, I'm a nurse at Memorial Hospital, we have a patient here by the name of Andrea McNally, she has you down as her next of kin"

Sam swallowed hard "Is…is she okay?"

"The doctors are working on her now" she answered, deliberately avoiding his question

Sam's heart broke, he knew it wasn't good "I'll be right there" he hung up and got in the cruiser "We have to go to Memorial"

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked

"Something happened to McNally" he answered as he flipped on the sirens

By the look of agonizing concern on his face, Marlo knew that whatever it was, it was serious.

When they got to the hospital, Sam went straight to the emergency room and asked where Andy was. The triage nurse directed him to the trauma area, before he followed her, he turned to Marlo "Call Frank" was all he said

As he entered the trauma area, a tiny woman dressed in scrubs with her long black hair tied up into a ponytail approached him "Sam Swarek?"

"Yes, where's Andy?" he asked

"The doctors are trying to stabilize her"

"What happened?" he asked

The nurse licked her lips nervously, "She was shot"

"W…where?" he almost whispered, he wasn't sure he wanted to know

"The head" she answered solemnly

Sam felt his heart plummet "She's alive though?"

"For now…I'll see if the doctor is available, he'll be able to tell you more"

About half an hour later a doctor approached Sam, "Are you Miss McNally's next of kin?"

"Y…yes" Sam swallowed hard, dreading what the doctor was about to say.

"I'm Dr. Lavelle" he said "We've stabilized her for now but she flat-lined a few times on the table. Medically speaking, her chances of survival are very slim, and if she does recover, memory loss or motor skills impairment is highly likely. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing how much damage was done" The doctor gave him a grim sympathetic look "We managed to remove the bullet; however the amount of swelling alone will cause even more damage"

"Is there anything you can do?"

"There is a surgery, but it's very risky" he said

"What are her chances?" Sam asked

"With the surgery her chances would be about 10%"

Sam's heart shattered "A…and without?"

"The swelling in her brain would continually increase and cause too much damage for her to function…if she survives" Dr. Lavelle replied

"She'd be a vegetable" Sam stated

"Yes"

Sam didn't have to think about it "Do the surgery"

"You're sure?" he asked

"It's what she'd want" Sam replied

* * *

Andy's surgery lasted 6 hours and during that time he was able to get a hold of Tommy. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. As Sam waited for Tommy and news on Andy, he spotted Collins on the other side of the waiting room with his head in his hands. Sam walked over, wanting answers about how he could have let this happen to Andy.

"Collins! What the hell happened out there?! How did Andy get shot?!"

Nick looked up. He looked pale and absolutely terrible, he swallowed nervously "She…I…I was so sure the gun wasn't loaded"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

"They were testing us…they gave me a gun…the weight…I swore it wasn't loaded…the gun it…the chamber…"

Sam's eyes widened with realization "Are you saying that you shot her?!"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this"" he cried devastated

Sam paid no attention to those tears as hauled Nick up by his collar and slammed him against the wall, "You stupid son of a bitch!" he yelled, punching Nick across the face "You're supposed to have your partner's back not shoot them in the fucking head!" he punched him again and again, he kept punching him until someone pulled him back. "He shot her! He shot her!" he tried to lunge back at the bloody-faced Nick but failed "You get the fuck out of here and don't show your face here again!" Sam forcefully pushed Nick out of the waiting room and then he began to take out his aggression on the wall. Pain radiated through his fist as he slid down to the chair with his head in his hands. He was vaguely aware of someone sitting down beside him.

"Did…did the doctor say anything?" Came the voice of a broken man

Sam looked up to see the distraught face of Tommy McNally "The doctor said her chances are 10%" he said quietly "And that without the surgery she'd be…"

Tommy swallowed hard "You made the right decision"

Sam was quiet for a while "Why'd she choose me? Why not you or…or Nash?"

"She trusted you more than anyone else"

Sam looked down "Why didn't she change it after…" he trailed off

"Because she still trusts you with her life" Tommy answered

Sam sighed sadly "She shouldn't I…I wasn't there for her and because of that…I put her in the situation that got her shot"

Tommy was silent for a long while before he replied "She didn't leave because of you"

"How…how do you know?"

Tommy pulled a piece of paper out of his wallet, it was worn like it was read over and over again "After she left…I found a note she left for me" He shakily handed the note to Sam.

_Dad,_

_I know you probably think I left because of Sam, but I want you to know that what happened has nothing to do with me leaving. An opportunity came up that I just couldn't say no to. I don't want you to worry, I know you will anyway, but remember, I was trained by the best so I'll be just fine. I love you dad, and if you see Sam can you tell him that I would have come, he'll know what that means._

_Love Andy_

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and handed the note back to Tommy "I'll um…I'll be right back" he left without another word. He managed to get around the corner before he collapsed, crying tears he never knew he had.


End file.
